Aspects of the disclosure relate to online publishing. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for managing and evaluating publisher content.
Marketing can be viewed as managing customer experience from brand introduction through repeat purchases. This customer experience can include advertising, social media, product placement, package design, interface design and many other engagement points. Each of these engagement points can cost both time and/or money. Business representatives can choose which engagement points are worth the time and effort.
There are many ways to reach out to potential customers using these engagement points. Business representatives can reach out to customers through such ways as advertising, social media, displays and sponsorships. This reaching out to customers can have a purpose of interacting with the customer to bring awareness, cause customer brand reconsideration or adjust brand perception. Through this interaction, a business representative can attempt to recruit and retain customers.